


Help to find a fic

by Suleik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Mpreg, Multi, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suleik/pseuds/Suleik
Summary: Hey! Could you help me find a fic please?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Help to find a fic

I read it some time ago and I can't find it anywhere... 😔

I remember it was a fanfic with the pair Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter and that they were forced to marry because of a plan by Lucius Malfoy to regain power. 

It was a forced marriage (done on secret) and only hermione knew about the wedding (Harry forced her to keep it a secret). As I recall, the marriage was based on ancient laws. 

I also remember that Draco at first was bad for Harry and that their relationship started badly and aggressively.  
I think Draco was the director of the daily prophet or even the owner and he had problems with drinking or drugs.

And at some point Harry becomes pregnant and they make a deal that he can leave after the birth of the child. That's all I remember 😔  
I think I read it in the Archive of our own, but I'm not sure 😔


End file.
